Pee Wee Catches a Cold
Episode Plot Ricardo teaches Herman somersaults, and discovers he isn't feeling too well. Ricardo tells the childlike man to take it easy, but he still has fun until he gets much worse! His temper becomes quite explosive and his patience is thin; for example he harshly snaps at everyone to keep quiet when the secret word is said by Magic Screen during the night, as he is trying to sleep and rest. He even angrily snaps at Conky to go answer the door for Knucklehead, giving him orders in the form of questions. Later, Ricardo returns with Miss Yvonne (as nurse) to help him get better, with Ricardo making chicken soup (with Conky's assistance). The King of Cartoons also gives Herman comics to read, as laughter is truly the best medicine. Ricardo also teaches Herman that in order to stay healthy, he should eat the right foods and get some water and fresh air. Episode Recap to be added Trivia *Ricardo and Miss Yvonne visit in this episode. *When pretending to turn his Giant Underpants into a swing seat, Herman sings a bit of the iconic music piece The Blue Danube. *When Ricardo returns from his game, Mr. Window announces his arrival but Herman ignores him (due to being asleep in bed at the time). *Miss Yvonne dressing up as a nurse may be a tribute to the many nurses Lynne Marie Stewart played in M.A.S.H.. *This is the first time Herman is seen in his pajamas and house slippers. *This is the first time that Herman angrily demands for everyone in the Playhouse to be quiet and stop screaming. The second time is Love that Story, when he's pretending to be a librarian (playing the role a little too well) and abuses his power and his friends, ironically making a lot of noise himself as he is shushing and silencing everyone else. Here, his demand for silence from everyone in the Playhouse is because he is trying to sleep due to being very sick with a bad cold, and the Playhouse denizens' screaming angered him and woke him up. Magic Screen then points out immediately afterwards that Herman's gotten very crabby ever since he got really sick. If the instance of him telling the Playhouse Gang to "settle down" in the episode School is counted, it may be the third time. Another time is in the episode Heat Wave when Herman (playing the role of a courtroom judge) snaps for "order" (legal term for keeping silent, borrowed from oyez, itself from Latin audiō, audīre (“to hear”) (oyez in particular corresponding to the second-person plural imperative form, audite), used by judges, legislators and bailiffs among others as a command for the maintenance of silence and attention during a meeting, trial, hearing or debate) when the Playhouse denizens scream after Yvonne says the word hear, then telling Magic Screen in an agitated manner to play back a question that Yvonne misheard. **Additionally, he yells at Ricardo with the same unbridled fury twice, and at Conky once. *This is the only episode in which somebody, besides Herman, answers Knucklehead's knock-knock joke. The receiver of the joke is, in this case, Conky 2000 (after Herman yelled at Conky to answer the back door). *When Herman starts to calm down and rest, he is seen with many empty drink containers by him. In addition to resting (as Ricardo states), drinking lots of fluids is also good in case of cold or flu to help the body, and also to help in maintaining proper weight. *It is revealed in this episode that Conky can speak Spanish; he speaks Spanish again in Reba Eats and Pterri Runs and can translate and speak Japanese as seen in Accidental Playhouse. **It is also revealed that Conky can assist in food preparation; this is his second time doing so directly, the first is The Cowboy and the Cowntess when he is assisting Herman in preparing French toast. Quotes Nurse Yvonne: How's Pee-wee feeling, Magic Screen? Magic Screen: He's not feeling very well, Miss Yvonne. But we're all helping him out. (Everyone screams, a little louder than normal, as the word "out" flashes on the screen. Everyone then laughs loudly.) Herman: (angrily, from bedroom) STOP ALL THAT SCREAMING! (The Playhouse denizens fall quiet on the word "screaming". Nurse Yvonne looks up in Herman's direction and cringes.) Herman: (angrily, from bedroom) CAN'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE A LITTLE CONSIDERATION?! ------- Magic Screen: Pee-wee's very crabby. Maybe the two of you can cheer him up. ------- Ricardo: I brought some huge rubber bands for your rubber-band ball, Pee-wee. Shall I put 'em on for you? Herman: Sure. Go ahead. I can't do anything, anyways. I'm sick! (Herman's anger begins to erupt like a volcano on his next line, his voice becoming louder and louder and his tone extremely angry.) Herman: (really, really angry) You know, sometimes when you're sick, you don't feel like putting rubber bands on your rubber-band ball! YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING ANYTHING AT ALL!!! (Ricardo cringes. Herman quickly notices this and talks more calmly but sarcastically on the next line.) Herman: I'm awfully sorry, Ricardo. You see, sometimes when we're sick, we snap at people when we don't mean to. Our emotions are awfully close to the surface. You understand, don't you? Ricardo: Oh, sure I do, Pee-wee. I'll just put these on your desk, and when you're feeling better you can put them on yourself. :(Yvonne tries to help Herman but he shoots an angry glare at her.) --------- Herman: Can you answer it, Conky? Conky 2000: Yes I can. Herman: Will you answer it, Conky? Conky 2000: I don't know. Will I? Knucklehead: Knock knock. Herman: (angrily) ANSWER THE DOOR, CONKY!! (Conky goes to the back door, and Pee-wee knocks his head against his pillow while glaring at the robot.) ------- Knucklehead: Knock knock. Conky 2000: Who's there? Knucklehead: Stan. Conky 2000: Stan who? Knucklehead: Stan back. I'm gonna sneeze. Aa-choo! (Laughing, Conky closes the door, and Knucklehead vanishes.) ----- Ricardo: Hey, how 'bout something to eat, Pee-wee? I made some soup especially for you. (Herman mutters something like "Yeah, yeah, I'll have some soup." quietly.) Ricardo: What? Herman: (angrily) I said YES!! YES! I'll have some soup! OKAY?!! Ricardo: ¿Para que me mortifico? ¿Vengo a verlo, le traigo sopa, y para que? ('''In English:' Why am I being stunned? I come to see him, I bring him soup, and for what?)'' Notes *Secret word: out *Connect-the-dots: none *Snack: chicken soup (to help Herman get over his cold) *Wish: none *Game: none *In ordering the Playhouse denizens to be quiet (as their screaming began to make him angry), Herman addresses the Playhouse denizens as "people" despite the fact that that they are not human, but instead are animated objects, furniture, plants and puppets (and a robot, in Conky's case). The irony is that most of the time, Herman allows loud screaming. As stated above this is one of several times in which the manchild demands quiet from his so-called Playhouse friends. *Jambi does not appear in this episode, nor is he mentioned. His jeweled box disappears in the second half of the episode for unexplained reasons in-show. *Mrs. Rene, Reba and Cowboy Curtis do not appear in this episode, nor are they mentioned. *In the scene where Ricardo leaves the room to make Herman's soup (when the manchild screams at him), he says, "Para que me mortifico? Vengo a verlo, le traigo sopa, y para que?" To translate, it means, "why am I being stunned? I come to see him, I bring him soup, and for what?". *The secret word is said and screamed at a grand total of 12 times, with Herman demanding silence from everyone during one of the only times this episode where it is screamed at during the night. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes